paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
To Reap What You Sow, Part 2
Zuma rode the elevator down to ground level and ran to the door. He was looking to retreat to his doghouse and lament Chase's transformation into this rabid beast. The doors opened... to reveal a snarling Chase waiting at the door. By now his fur was messy and mangy, he was foaming profusely at the mouth, he had a red tint in his eyes and his collar was ripped. Worse still, his uniform was also torn and thrown aside and it looked as if the rabies virus had driven him to kill. Zuma gulped. "Chase? Please don't be like this. I'm sure it's nothing serious," he pleaded with the German shepherd. Chase only growled, for the rabies virus had completely taken over his mind. He was now just a shell of the Chase everyone knew and loved. Then everything seemed to happen at once. Chase lunged for Zuma, who dodged the attack and ran outside as fast as his paws could muster. He circled the lookout many times before retreating to his kennel, shutting the door and taking cover. Once inside, Zuma noticed a recording camera and turned it on. He thought there was no way Chase could get in there, but no... no... "Ruff! If anyone hears this, I am being attacked by my faithful comrade, Chase. He is rabid and he's planning to kill me! I am hiding in my kennel right now and hoping that he goes off. I can currently figure out that this is my last tape, so I send my thanks to all, especially Ryder. *a thumping noise is heard* 'No! He's banging down the door! Trying to get in! '*a thump is heard again* 'Alright, Zuma. Keep cool. You're a member of the PAW Patrol. You've never been-- '*a smash is heard, followed by loud snarling* 'NO! HE'S BROKEN DOWN THE DOOR! THIS IS THE END! GOODBYE, RYDER! WORKING WITH YOU HAS BEEN AN HONOU------! '*he screams as Chase rips him apart*" After the carnage, Chase left the kennel. His jaw was painted with blood and he seemed a lot happier than before. Whether it was the joy of having killed someone or the rabies virus' effects, we will never know. An hour later in the observatory, Ryder briefed the pups, "Zuma left this area when I explained Chase's condition. I will go check on him, but Chase is rampaging outside and I won't risk getting bitten. I need an escort." The remaining pups shot up their paws, leaving Ryder to pick via Eeny Meeny Miney Mo. "I pick... Rubble!" he ultimately exclaimed. "Rubble on the double!" replied the eager bulldog. "Let's watch from the observatory," suggested Marshall. "Then we can get a clue about what happened to Zuma." "Good idea," chirped Rocky. So they all did. Ryder rode down the elevator, expecting Rubble in his bulldozer to meet him at the entrance.... Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Depressing Category:Deaths Category:Zuma Category:Ryder Category:Rubble Category:Chase Category:Rocky Category:Violence extreme high Category:Killing Category:Madness Category:Paw Patrol Category:Murder Category:Death Category:Short stories Category:Dark